


I Won't Let Go

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Good Dad Owen Strand, Hospitals, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Carlos, Sleepy Cuddles, fear of needles, worried owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: All TK wanted to do was bake cookies for his boyfriend Carlos but fate had other plans for him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 22
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! So I've been watching 911 lone star and I can't get Tarlos out of my mind. I had to write something on them even if it's kinda silly. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

TK carefully read the instructions again before adding three spoons of sugar in the bowl. He tucked his lower lip and starts to stir the contents together "Okaaay... this is done! Now...I've to ah..." he looked at the recipe and grabbed two large chocolate bars "Cut these into small pieces, add them to the mixture and my cookies are ready to bake! Phew!" 

TK clapped in excitement. This was first time he was cooking and that too for his boyfriend. He and Carlos had been going out for six months now and he couldn't have been happier. Tonight they both had a night off so TK decided to bake cookies and enjoy their evening together followed by hot steaming sex. He blushed at the thought and shook his head with a smile. 

After taking a quick shower Carlos entered the kitchen only to freeze at the scene. The platform was a mess with flour and coco powder dusting the entire area. Butter melted from the counter and dripped on the floor while dirty bowls were stacked in the sink. An amused smile played on his face when he saw TK sway his hips, humming a song as he unwrapped the large chocolate bars

Carlos walked towards his boyfriend and circled his hands around his thin waist, chuckling when TK jumped a little but settled on realising familiar arms "Hey" 

Carlos kissed TK's neck "How long was I in shower?" 

TK turned his head and pecked Carlos's lips "Long enough for me to bake these cookies for you. Hope they are delicious" 

Carlos smiled rubbing his thumb under TK's shirt "Anything you make or do will be delicious" 

TK shivered at the touch and pushed Carlos away "Stop distracting me" 

"It's not my fault if my boyfriend is hot" Carlos said seductively leaning in for a kiss but at the same moment his cell rang. He groaned eyeing at the device on the table

TK smirked "Go get it and let me finish this" he saw Carlos pick up his cell and got back to cutting the chocolate bars. He tried to listen to the conversation hoping there wasn't any kind of emergency where Carlos had to leave. The young man got distracted for two seconds and just when he was cutting the fifth dice, a sharp pain shot through his hand. When he looked down there was a deep cut going through his middle finger

TK dropped the knife on the floor and quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around his hand that was now bleeding profusely. He hissed biting his lips hard "SHIT! THAT HURTS!" 

Carlos heard the loud clang of the knife and rushed towards TK. His eyes widened when he saw bloody towel wrapped on TK's hand "What the hell happened? Are you okay?" 

TK cradled his hand to his chest and nodded weakly. He could feel the towel getting warmer in his hand but he didn't want Carlos to worry over a simple knife wound "I'm fine.. just got distracted and cut my finger" 

"What!?" Carlos crossed the distance and took TK's hand "Let me see" he gently pried the towel and narrowed his eyes in concern "It's a deep cut TK and you're bleeding a lot. You need stitches. Let's go to hospital" 

TK visibly paled. Stitches? Him? Now that was a big NO-NO for him. He hated taking stitches or anything near his skin that had sharp pointed things. How in the world will he say to his boyfriend that he is afraid of needles. His breathing picked up even before he could stop himself "No..I mean there's no need to go to hospital.. I just..do you have a band aid?" 

Carlos frowned "Bandaid? TK you need to go see a doctor. What if you might have cut a nerve or something?" 

TK laughed nervously but he could feel his heart thumping wildly against his chest "So what? I can always grow another.. I'm sure it's nothing serious"

Carlos stared at his boyfriend for a moment. The panicked face, trembling body posture and wild eyes, told him TK was definitely hiding something from him "TK what's going on?" 

"What?" TK asked in low voice. His entire hand was throbbing and finger felt like it was on fire but still there was no way he was going to let even the tip of needle touch his skin. He took laboured breaths and clutched his hand even tighter, letting the tears flow freely off his eyes "I..I don't... I can't...please"

Carlos cupped TK's face in both hands "Hey look at me. TK... hey breathe... c'mon... in and out" 

More tears fell from TK's eyes and he felt stupid to cry like a baby infront of his boyfriend but his fear was taking control over his mind and body. Carlos placed a soft kiss on his forehead and he melted at the touch "Breathe TK. I'm here.. stay with me" 

"Can't...breathe" TK gasped and Carlos rubbed soft circles on his chest, speaking softly "Yes you can. Slow down tiger. It's all fine. Stay with me"

TK did what he was told. It took another minute for him to fully calm down and he slumped down over Carlos's shoulder taking exhausted breaths "Sorry"

Carlos pressed a firm kiss at the side of TK's head "Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm guessing you have Trypanophobia" 

"Huh?" 

"Fear of needles" 

TK pulled back a little, blinking away his tears "You must be thinking I'm stupid" 

Carlos shook his head "Ofcourse not. Having a phobia doesn't make you weak. You're the strongest person I know" 

TK gave a small smile "Thank you" 

"C'mon you still need to get your hand checked" 

TK whined making a puppy face "Do we have to?" 

"TK" warned Carlos 

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Kiss it better' TK tried to make an excuse wincing when his hand throbbed again "Yeah.. I might need more than one kiss" 

Carlos shook his head and hauled TK up "Okay that's enough big baby. We're going to hospital and that's final" he wrapped a fresh towel around TK's hand which was still dripping blood. He feared if TK had actually cut a nerve. His worry only heightened when TK swayed for a moment before steadying himself. He then held him by his shoulders and guided him towards the front door 

"You're the worst boyfriend ever" mumbled TK as he was led out by Carlos who quickly got him settled in his car "Don't worry TK. It's going to be okay"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you sooooooo much for reading this story. I really appreciate the comments and kudos. You guys are simply the best! 
> 
> On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The ride to hospital was blur to TK. Every signal they crossed, brought a new wave of fear inside his already panicked mind. No matter how hard he tried convince or even coax himself to be brave, he just couldn't get rid of the shiny pointed needle that was looming infront of his eyes. Not to forget his throbbing hand was adding more pressure to his uneasy stomach

Carlos glanced at TK and could easily detect the tention radiating from him. He placed his hand on TK's knees and gave a light squeeze "Relax TK" 

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who is going to get stabbed by..." TK gulped down the heavy lump ".. 'you-know-who" 

Carlos bit back a smile "Seriously? Harry potter reference?" 

TK glared 

"Hey how about we go for an icecream treat after our doctor's appointment" Carlos tried to distract TK who scoffed in response "You're seriously trying to bribe me with an icecream?" 

"Did it work?"

TK groaned pressing his head at the back and closed his eyes. Carlos really felt bad that he was forcing TK to face his fear even though it was for his own good. One glance at the bloody towel and he forced himself to be strong. He parked the car and slowly nudged his boyfriend "We're here" 

TK's eyes snapped open and his heart started racing. He didn't want to get out of the car. Maybe he could make another excuse or...

The door to his side opened and TK saw Carlos extending his hand. He sighed knowing there was no way out since Carlos wouldn't drop the matter. 

Stupid protective boyfriend

TK stepped out and instantly felt his world tilt sideways and his knees buckled "Whoa.." whether it was the adrenalin or the panic attack he had before or his fear taking toll on his body, he didn't know but right now he really felt dizzy

"TK!" Carlos wrapped his arms around him, heart filling with worry and concern "Are you alright?" 

TK closed his eyes shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness "Yeah... I'm good" he looked at the hospital and bit his quivering lips "Maybe I should rest in the car for a while huh?" 

Carlos sighed in sympathy "TK we need to go now. Quit stalling. Besides didn't you spend a whole week in hospital when you were shot?" 

TK made a face in between a pout and glare "In my defence I was unconscious the whole time"

"Are you coming willingly or should I kidnap you?" 

TK's mouth hung open in shock "You wouldn't!"

"TK please just...." 

"TK? Is that you?" 

TK and Carlos turned to their left side and saw Owen walk towards them. TK felt a rush of hope rise in his chest. Yes his father would surely help him since he knew about his phobia "Daddy!" 

Owen frowned at the name and slowed his steps "Ah.. what's going on here? I thought you boys had a night off" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"A girl who got rescued today was injured. I just wanted to make sure she was okay" said Owen and looked at Carlos "Now your turn. Speak"

Carlos opened his mouth but TK beat to him. He stood next to his father and pointed an accusing finger at Carlos "Daddy you gotta help me! Carlos over here is forcing me to do something I don't want to. Stop him and let's get out of here" 

Carlos rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's childish attitude even though he found it cute

"What?" Owen narrowed his brows, only now noticing the huge amount of blood covering his son's hand "What happened to your hand? Is that blood?" 

Carlos raised his hand "Let me explain Mr Strand. TK was baking cookies and has cut his finger. It's bleeding real bad... maybe he needs stitches but he doesn't want to see a doctor because.." 

"...because TK's scared of needles" Owen finished finally realising the reason behind his son's weird behaviour

"He even had a panic attack before coming here"

"What? Are you okay?" Owen asked looking at his son with wide eyes

"I'm fine!" TK whined "Dad please don't make me go in there. You're my only hope" 

The older man rubbed his forehead "Kid I know how much you're scared right now but you have to do this" 

"You two are ganging up on me" TK threw a betrayed glare at the two men standing infront of him. Carlos then placed his hand on TK's arm and spoke softly "Do you trust me?" 

TK nodded

"You know I won't let anything happen to you right?" Carlos smiled rubbing his hand "I'm right here with you. I won't let go" 

TK stared at Carlos "You promise?" 

"I promise" Carlos pressed a kiss on his forehead and Owen smiled fondly "C'mon I'll be there too.. let's take one step at a time" 

TK nodded shakily gulping down his fear "O..Okay let's do this" 

As they walked inside Owen spoke to Carlos "Did he tell you about the time he bit his doctor's hand when we went to get a flu injection when he was eight years old?" 

"Somebody kill me" groaned TK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed that TK had actually cut a nerve and was going to need six stitches. They were waiting for the doctor to come with the equipments and TK just couldn't stop bouncing his legs while his heart was threatening to leap out of his chest. The second he saw the doctor enter with needle in hand, he squeaked out loud

"I can't do this!" TK jumped from the table and tried to run pass Carlos who was having hard time holding him "TK stop! Your hand is bleeding again!" 

Owen too went to other side of his son and tried to catch him "Hey hey calm down kid" 

TK trembled, eyes stung with hot tears and shook his head "It's gonna hurt.. I can't do this Dad...please Carl.. let me go" he eyed the doctor who was holding the needle and gasped for air

"Just give him a minute" Owen said to the doctor who nodded 

"You're panicking again TK. Take deep breaths" Carlos shielded TK's view with his body so he wouldn't be able to see the doctor until he calmed down "Focus on me" 

"Let me go" TK pleaded in heavy voice "Please.. can't he just wrap ten bandages and let me go.. we don't have to do that.. I can't... don't want..." he continued in panicked voice 

Carlos hugged TK tightly and cupped at the back of his head "Sshhh...It's okay... You're okay. You hear me? Everything is fine" he saw Owen walk towards the doctor and whisper in his ears

TK clutched at the back of Carlos's shirt with his good hand and whimpered. He felt the grip on him tighten and he welcomed the much needed warmth

"That's it. Calm down. Keep breathing for me" 

"Don't go" 

"I won't let go. I promise" Carlos looked over Owen who motioned him to continue his actions and words. He saw the doctor pull out another syringe and walk towards them. He gave a small nod and kept murmuring soft words to TK "You still owe me a dinner so after this we'll go some place nice and order your favourite food. How does that sound?" 

"Good" TK managed to say in low voice

"And then we can also eat..." 

TK felt a tiny pinch on his arm and he stiffened for few seconds before his eyes drooped close and he went limp in Carlos's arms. Owen then helped him lay his son back on the table "Knocking him out was the only way" 

Carlos nodded running a hand on TK's head "I knew he was scared but not to this extend" 

Owen sighed as he saw the doctor start treating TK's hand "He was always terrified of needles. Thank you for being there for him. You handled him quite well" 

"I would do anything for him Mr Strand" Carlos replied without hesitation. 

THREE HOURS LATER

TK woke up to feel strong arms circling his waist and steady hearbeats echoing softly next to his ears. It didn't take long for him to realise he was safe in Carlos's arms. He smiled snuggling closer to his boyfriend when a dull pain shot through his hand

TK's eyes fell on his hand which was now neatly bandaged and flashes of what happened few hours back came flooding his mind. He tensed remembering how ridiculously he was behaving, just a five year old child throwing a tantrum

"Hi"

TK looked up and saw Carlos smiling at him "How are you feeling now?" 

"I'm good. How did I reach here?" 

Carlos adjusted his hold on TK "It was your Dad's idea. He thought you'd feel better if you woke up here rather than in hospital" 

TK hid his face on Carlos's chest "I'm sorry" 

"It's alright TK. Everything is fine now. You're okay" 

"You didn't let go" 

"Just like I promised" 

TK hummed happily and Carlos pulled his face up and their lips connected in perfect sync. Slow and easy, more intent than causal, more eager than reserved. Carlos grabbed at the back of TK's neck and deepened the kiss tracing the smile with his tongue. TK moaned when Carlos bit his lower lip and pushed himself further into the embrace. The need for air pulled the two mouths apart. TK panted lightly, smile never leaving his face "You're the best boyfriend. I love you" 

Carlos kissed him once again and smiled "I love you too TK" 

"Even with my fear of needles?" TK asked in sleepy voice as a yawn escaped from his mouth

"Escpecially with your fear of needles" Carlos replied kissing TK's head. He guided TK's head to his chest and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Soon the couple fell asleep into each others arms with only their soft breathing echoing in the silent room. 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Oh it's far from okay. We'll see how TK reacts when they reach hospital. Stay tuned for one more and please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
